


Rift Magic

by Kate_Shepard



Series: Banal Nadas [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Magic, Mentor/Protégé, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Shepard/pseuds/Kate_Shepard
Summary: Solas takes over Lavellan's rift mage training, and she manages to surprise him again.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Banal Nadas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720828
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Rift Magic

Solas prowled behind Lavellan, his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes measuring. Her focus wavered when he drew close enough for her to note the scent of pine and lightning, like the forest after a storm. His brow flickered in consternation and she returned her attention to creating a tiny rift.

“What if I do too much?” she asked. “What if I tear a whole new rift? A big one?”

“Then we will close it,” he said calmly. 

“But there’s only the two of us,” she protested, lowering her glowing hand and cradling it to her chest. “We’ve gotten our arses handed to us by what comes out even with Bull and Cole with us.”

He dipped his head in assent but said, “Yes, but those are rifts which have been open for some time. This, we will close before anything comes through.” He strode closer, taking her hand and turning the palm up, hovering his own over it as he looked her in the eye. “You cannot fear it, _da’len_ , or it will control you.”

“How did you learn this, anyway? My trainer said studying the rifts drove people mad.”

He slipped behind her, his heat enveloping her and chasing away the ever-present chill of the mountain air. His breath stirred against her ear. She leaned closer to him, eager to be near him. 

“Humans, perhaps, but we aren’t the shemlen,” he pointed out. “The Fade was ours before they came. There was a time not long ago when elvhen walked the Fade as we would our garden.” His hand slid down her arm to her wrist, raising it to the sky. A hand pressed gently against her belly, and her breath caught. “It was our home. Own it, Fen’an. Rule it as you rule all that is around you.” 

His lips brushed behind her ear, hot and soft, and fire raced through her veins and poured from the sky, raining to the ground and exploding around them. His chuckle vibrated through her, warming the spots that weren’t already alight. 

“I should have known you would burn so brightly,” he murmured under his breath. “What I would give to see if I could make you burn as easily.”

“Then do,” she whispered, her head falling back against his shoulder. 

“I shouldn’t,” he responded softly but didn’t move away. His hand slid down to cup hers, the anchor’s light gleaming around their interlaced fingers. His lips toyed along the edge of her ear, but she was all but certain his attention was on their glowing hands as he mused, “Though, is it so wrong to dream? Is it unforgivable to want to not walk alone anymore?”

Tipping her head back, she ran the tip of her nose along the line of his jaw, nibbling lightly at the corner of it. Her breath whispered in her chest, almost too thin to draw, but she couldn’t be bothered to try for more. She didn’t need it. The scent of him was all the air she required. Her heart thundered, her pulse rushing in her ears like a drumbeat. 

If anyone was watching from the battlements, she was certain tongues would wag for months, but they’d chosen this part of the grounds for their seclusion so it was unlikely. Safety had been their initial concern, but it would serve them well now if he was going to finally do something about the inferno he’d sparked and built and fed inside her.

“Why would it be wrong?” she asked.

His arm slid around her waist to splay a hand over her belly. “There is much you don’t know, _lethallan_.”

“ _Ar lath ma,_ Solas,” she breathed. “That is all I need to know.”

His hold tightened on her for a heartbeat. His head dipped down to press his lips against the crook of her neck, and he breathed deeply. His lithe warmth was solid against her back, grounding her in the here and now and driving away the concerns that constantly rode her shoulders.

“Love is not always enough,” he said. “What if…what if you were to learn something that changed your mind?”

Brow furrowing, she turned in his arms. His eyes were guarded, but his hands slid around to press against the small of her back, hot against the sudden chill. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his gaze softened. An affectionate smile he gave only to her played over his lips. 

“Minds may change. Hearts do not,” she said. “I didn’t say ‘I love you if you meet my expectations’ or ‘I love you so long as we agree on everything.’ You’re an apostate who rejects both the Dalish and the alienages but not the elvhenan. I know there are things you haven’t told me about you, Solas. I accept you anyway. I would love you even if you were the Dread Wolf incarnate.”

He blinked rapidly and said, “Well, then. I will hold you to that, _vhenan_.”

“I want you to hold me to a lot of things,” she said with a wicked grin. 

“Believe me,” he murmured, dropping his head, “I will.”

She hadn’t realized he’d been holding back with her until he stopped. He crashed into her now like one of the boulders he liked to toss from the Fade. His mouth claimed hers in a graceless flurry of lips and teeth and tongue. His hands swept up her back, bunching her tunic under his fingers and clenching in it, trapping her against the solid wall of his body. He was a tempest, and she was caught up in the storm. 

When she’d imagined their first time together, she’d anticipated a slow joining full of deliberate touches and lazy kisses. Not so. He devoured her, clinging, demanding, allowing no room or time to change her mind even if she’d wanted to. She responded in kind, eager to feel the slide of his skin against hers, needing to hear the sounds he’d make, aching to come together in this final way. 

They stumbled backward into the shadows of an as-yet-unused outbuilding, and she pushed his tunic up to reveal a line of finely-sculpted abs her fingers itched to trace. He sucked in a breath, fisting a hand in her hair and catching the one with the anchor. Deliberately, he placed it on his chest, trusting her to touch without harming. His heart beat as furiously as hers. He was always so _controlled_ that seeing him on the edge of it made her giddy. It was heady, knowing that _she_ could drive _Solas_ to the brink. 

He drew back, breathing heavily, and ran his fingers through her hair. “If you only knew the things we could do together, _vhenan_. The power you wield. Together, we could reshape the _world_. You have no idea how special you are. You make me…forget things I thought were certain. Sometimes I fear I’m losing myself.”

“If you do, I’ll find you,” she vowed. 

A smile flickered across his face. His fingers tightened in her hair.

“Such a simple promise and yet so deep. I do not deserve you, _mir atish’an_.”


End file.
